monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellion Shoji Akalis
Hellion Shoji Akalis is an Elder Dragon that lives in the Lava Canyon, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 6.0. It is an Conquest War Monster and an older Shoji Akalis that has found new abilities by training with Crimson Fatalis. Physiology Hellion Shoji Akalis shares a lot with a normal Shoji Akalis but has a few differences. Unlike Shoji Akalis, its mane is glowing blue in color and has small bits of mysterious blue lights steaming from its skin. Its skin looks undeadish but looks more hellish and feels hell of a lot more rough than Shoji Akalis' skin. Its wings have a strange pulse to them that resembles lava plus have multiple rings around the wing now. Its forked tongue is longer with a strange purplish color. The spikes on its tail are gone and are now replaced with a weird rocky club. The rest of its appearance is just like Shoji Akalis though it prefers to walk up right like the Fatalis Brethren. When enraged, blue light will constantly flow from its pores and its rings will constantly fill with poison. Habitat Hellion Shoji Akalis has been seen living in the Lava Canyon and not to far away from the Ingle Isle, where Crimson Fatalis has been spotted appearing in. There is also reports of Hellion Shoji Akalis in the Castle Schrade and Tower. Intro Hunters walk into the area and see Crimson Fatalis in the area sleeping in the lava. They slowly approach the Crimson Fatalis by trying to walk silently towards it without waking it up. All of sudden, a roar is heard and a blue light is seen flying towards them. The light slowly brightens up before a flash is seen and something lands in front of Crimson Fatalis. The bright light wakes up Crimson Fatalis before it flies towards the hunters and stops in front of them. The glowing than stops, revealing itself to be Hellion Shoji Akalis. It than lands in front of the hunters as Crimson Fatalis wakes up disappears and into the molten rock. Crimson Fatalis than peeks its head out of the lava before saying Kill them or gain control of them! Your decision my guard! Hellion Shoji Akalis than proceeds to breath a beam of purple substance on the ceiling of the cave before the hunt begins! Attacks and Moves Level 1-Level 100 It shares attacks with Dire Miralis and Fatalis(4th Gen.) though it doesn't really share too many attacks with Shoji Akalis. Dripping Poison: On the ceiling of the Lava Canyon throughout the whole battle, poison drips from the ceiling every few seconds randomly sticking hunters in place. The poison will not cause Poison but Sticky Poison. Tongue Lasher: While on all fours, Hellion Shoji Akalis will swing its tongue from side to side like Chameleos to damage hunters far away from it. While swing its tongue, globs of poison will be sent flying towards hunters to stick them to the ground, causing Sticky Poison. Hellfire: It will rise and roar in front of itself causing a large stream of fire to rise from the ground. This fire acts as a blockade for hunters so they can't get to their hunting partners easily. This fire also lets Hellion Shoji Akalis focus on certain hunters while the other hunters are separate from them. This attack causes Fireblight. Light Spin: Hellion Shoji Akalis will fly backwards before flying at its enemies as it spins forward, leaving a trail of a blue light behind. This light trail will explode causing Lightblight. This attack looks similar to Harudomerugu's flying charge. Boiling Lava: It will raise its tail club and slam it into the ground causing a lava geyser to erupt from the ground. The geyser will make the ground boil hot around it, taking a hunters health away just by standing near it along with causing Fireblight to hunters. Rings of Light: While fighting it, hunters may notice Hellion Shoji Akalis' wings slowly turn change red to purple to blue. Depending on the color of the rings, this indicates that it may use its wings to perform certain abilities. Transformation: Hellion Shoji Akalis will cover itself with its wings and breath a projectile on the ground, surrounding itself in a hot burning inferno as it changes to one of its forms for protection. When the fire disappears, it'll roar and reveal one of its forms. It only has three forms: Armor Form, Light Form, and Fumes Mode. Armor Form: Hellion Shoji Akalis will now have a tough armored body with raised scales for protection. These scales will cut hunters close to it every few seconds, making its only weak spot be its head and tail. Light Form: Blue smoke will begin to pore from Hellion Shoji Akalis' skin revealing this form. Hellion Shoji Akalis is now able to perform many different types of attacks using the Light Element for a short period of time. Fumes Mode: Similar to a normal Shoji Akalis, Hellion Shoji Akalis will begin to steam smoke from its body and a purple mist from its skin. Hellion Shoji Akalis will use this form in order to deal extra damage with some of its attacks plus to blind hunters who attempt to attack it. Sweeping Light Beam: Hellion Shoji Akalis will look to its right before breathing a blue beam from its mouth, in front of itself. As it breaths the beam, it will swipe it from right to left, leaving geysers on the ground in a row. After it finishes breathing the beam, Hellion Shoji Akalis will roar and make lava spew from the geysers in front of it. This attack can cause Fireblight and Lightblight. Poison Globs: Hellion Shoji Akalis will get on all fours and swing its head wildly around, as if it was mounted. As it does this, it drools large globs of poison, swing the globs randomly around itself. These globs will be left on the ground like Brachydios' slime mold and will sit on the ground for up to fifteen seconds, acting as a new hazard for hunters. This attack causes Sticky Poison. Double Light Slam: It will perform a body slam like Dire Miralis, which homes in on a certain target, before it quickly blasts a Light Nuke on the ground and performs another body slam. This attack causes Lightblight. Light Nuke: Hellion Shoji Akalis will quickly either back up or charge forward while charging a powerful light blast in its mouth before blasting it on the ground in front of it. This blast is strong enough to take nearly all of hunter's health in one blast. This attack causes Lightblight. Possessed Ioprey: A summoning move by Hellion Shoji Akalis. It will stand up and perform the summoning movement of Dire Miralis. As it does this, it will mimic the call of a Ioprey pack before up to three Ioprey summoned into the battlefield. These Ioprey are noticeably unusual with their black skin, red spots, and glowing red eyes. They are stronger, take more damage than normal Ioprey, and instead of causing poison, they now cause Sticky Poison like Hellion Shoji Akalis. It is recommended to get rid of them as fast as possible. Light Release: It will fly forward like Crimson Fatalis straight at a hunter before landing, after hitting the hunter. Once it lands, it will not stand up but will instead release a powerful energy from its body before standing back up, catching some hunters off guard. This attack causes Lightblight. Wrecking Ball: Hellion Shoji Akalis will fly upside down before grabbing the ceiling of the Lava Canyon and hanging from it. It will than target a hunter before flying towards that hunter and swing its tail, back and forth, like a wrecking ball. It swing its tail, back and forth, three times. Join Our Army: Hellion Shoji Akalis' eyes will turn yellow and the rings on its wings will begin to buzz without warning, making the hunters fall to their knees. When they fall to their knees a meter will pop up and hunters will be given a choice, fight against Hellion Shoji Akalis or fight with Hellion Shoji Akalis. Hellion Shoji Akalis is attempting to try to possess one or more of the hunters. Hellion Shoji Akalis will even say "Join the Origin Dragon Army, become a guard to my master, or perish from my wrath like the pitiful fools you are!" to the hunters. If hunters have low health or just let the meter fill, it will instantly possess them and they will do whatever it wants. When a hunter is possessed, they will first fall to the ground and dragon will surge around their body before they raise with glowing red eyes. If a hunter isn't possessed, they will stand up and begin to fight normally. The possessed hunters objective is just to help Hellion Shoji Akalis kill and defeat the other hunters, making them fail the quests while also protecting the Crimson Fatalis' guard. Level 101-Level 355 Licker: It will climb on to the ceiling of the Lava Canyon as it hangs its head and neck downward in the center of the area. Hellion Shoji Akalis will than lick its mouth before it wildly swing its tongue around trying to snatch hunters. If hunters get hit by its tongue, it will actually steal an item like Chameleos. While swing its tongue, poison will drip from its tongue, leaving behind Poison Globs, causing Sticky Poison. Item Stealing: Now when it does tongue-based attacks, it will steal an item like Chameleos. Sticky Face: It will quickly lick rapidly around its face, making a poison coating around its face. This will make globs of poison drip from its face and if its head is hit than one will immediately be stuck to the ground. Gong Of The Crimson Fatalis: Hellion Shoji Akalis will slam its club down on the ground twice as it mimics the roar of Crimson Fatalis. Crimson Fatalis will peek out of the lava, after a few seconds, before it begins to breath a stream of fire at hunters. It will do this in one direction for about a minute, preventing hunters from going to one side of the Lava Canyon easily. This attack causes Blazeblight. Level 356-Level 860 Triple Light Slam: Just like the Double Light Slam but with an extra Light Nuke and an extra body slam. Light Wave: Like G-Rank Crimson Fatalis(MH4U), it will fold its wings before flapping a wave of light at hunters that does a large amount of damage. This attack causes Lightblight. Coated Ioprey: Now when the Ioprey are summoned they will be coated with poison and any attack they perform causes Sticky Poison. Chameleon Tongue: It will rear back while standing before getting on its four legs. Hellion Shoji Akalis will spring its tongue forward, grabbing a single hunter. It will pull them into its mouth before chewing them up and spitting them out in disgust, leaving them in poison. This attack is quite dangerous do to it being able to pull a hunter from one side of the map to another side. It is also dangerous because, if it is flinched while pulling a hunter towards it over lava, it could mistakenly drop the hunter in the lava for an instant kill. Level 861-Level 1500 Rocking The Lava: Hellion Shoji Akalis will take a few steps back as it swings its tongue around. When it stops backing up, it will grab a portion of the volcanic rock with its tongue before swing the rock at the hunters. After pulling the rock out, a lava geyser will appear causing Fireblight. Circling Stream Of Fire: Similar to the Gong of the Crimson Fatalis, Hellion Shoji Akalis will call for Crimson Fatalis. Unlike before though, Crimson Fatalis will slowly turn its head while breathing the stream of fire. It will actually do this in a complete circle now, making it harder for hunters now. This attack causes Blazeblight. Level 1501-Level 2000 Call of the Crimson Fatalis: Hellion Shoji Akalis will stand up right and roar in the air. It will mimic the call of Crimson Fatalis and summon it to the area to fight with it for the rest of the battle. Uroktor Summon: Before hanging onto the ceiling, the Hellion Shoji Akalis will roar for four possessed Uroktor and sit on the ceiling. Once on the ceiling, it will begin to perform its Licker attack while the Uroktor attack the hunters by diving at them like Agnaktor. After Hellion Shoji Akalis is done performing its Licker attack, the Uroktor will dig next to it and fight along side it. Unlike the Ioprey, the Uroktor are pretty normal though have red eyes, showing they're possessed. Level 2001-Level 3999 The Mutation's Appearance: When hunters make it up to this level or hunt a Hellion Shoji Akalis of this level and beyond, Shoji Akalis has a five percent chance of calling for the Crimson Fatalis mutation, the G-Rank Crimson Fatalis. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +80 *Water -125 *Ice -125 *Thunder +80 *Dragon +90 Skills: Strong Attack +4, Adrenaline +2, Issen +1, Critical Eye +2, Element Attack Up, Tenacity, and Focus. Gunner Set *Fire +85 *Water -120 *Ice -120 *Thunder +85 *Dragon +95 Skills: Strong Attack +4, Adrenaline +2, Issen +1, Critical Eye +2, Element Attack Up, Tenacity, and Focus. Notes *Hellion Shoji Akalis' highest level is 3999, much lower than Crimson Fatalis' highest level, 8999. *Unlike Shoji Akalis, even if hunters are wearing a full set of Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, or Dire Miralis, Hellion Shoji Akalis will attack those hunters. If a hunter faints wearing any of these armors than they will instantly become possessed by it. *If any hunter faints and activates the skill, Black Lifeline, they will instantly become possessed with no warning and will do increase damage to hunters. *Similar to Fatalis, many hunters that have used any equipment from Hellion Shoji Akalis have strangely disappeared. **Some have even shown to take a liking to gongs and have rage issues. *Despite using the Light Element, two Origin Dragons glow much brighter than even Hellion Shoji Akalis. *Though both its Blademaster and Gunner Set have a lot skills, along with strong elemental resistance, the armor's defense is on par with a early Low Rank Hunter's equipment. **If upgraded enough, this armor is comparable to other G-Rank armor sets. *The club on its tail is said to be made of corpses, volcanic rock, bones, and lava. *The Light Element maybe from it feeding on some rare, elusive Zerureusu individuals. *It seems this Origin Dragon helped bring the Kingdom of Schrade to its knees along with another Shoji Akalis species. **Something else peculiar is rumored to have helped them and the other Origin Dragons take down Schrade Kingdom. Something otherworldly... Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:BannedLagiacrus